


《关于怎样使绒十合理地实现》

by ojbk



Series: 《关于怎样使绒十合理地实现》 [1]
Category: hcy148 - Fandom, 华晨宇 | Hua Chenyu (Musician), 华晨宇水仙, 明星同人
Genre: M/M, 年下, 私设ooc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojbk/pseuds/ojbk
Summary: 在hcy148成员中，绒绒以其特有的大头造型与软萌气质，成功俘获了大批妈妈的芳心，在各大水仙文/剧中成功担任了极多的小朋友角色。而十爷身为hcy148男团中头毛最短的男人，以其“时而A到爆，时而沙而雕”的独特气质，在水仙文/剧中时常占据着总攻和npc的宝座。对于混不吝的杂食来说，每次cp的拆与逆都意味着出其不意的惊喜，虽然有时与主流背道而驰会增加危险性，但渺小胜率下得到的的胜利果实才会更加甜美。
Relationships: 炸须, 绒十
Series: 《关于怎样使绒十合理地实现》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873576
Kudos: 4





	1. 关于明明开场设定成了16岁却依然有着29岁外表的十爷被看作绒绒爸爸这件事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 炸须只在第五章出现一丢丢

《关于怎样使绒十合理地实现》

**纯瞎掰。**

在hcy148成员中，绒绒以其特有的大头造型与软萌气质，成功俘获了大批妈妈的芳心，在各大水仙文/剧中成功担任了极多的小朋友角色。

而十爷身为hcy148男团中头毛最短的男人，以其“时而A到爆，时而沙而雕”的独特气质，在水仙文/剧中时常占据着总攻和npc的宝座。

对于混不吝的杂食来说，每次cp的拆与逆都意味着出其不意的惊喜，虽然有时与主流背道而驰会增加危险性，但渺小胜率下得到的的胜利果实才会更加甜美。

于是“关于怎样让绒十实现”我初步预设了两套方案：

一、年下腹黑绒x年上沙雕十

  * 既然要把绒绒放在左位，那绒绒常有的“五岁绒”设定便要去掉了，毕竟是犯罪啊。不过即便如此，绒绒的少年气质还是十分显眼，于是这里把他设定成年下攻。年下攻可以顺理成章地对年上受使用“卖萌撒娇攻击”而不显得突兀，有时也可使用其标签自带的“年轻不懂事”属性为某些行为作洗白处理。

  * 年上的十爷以外表形象来看，确实比绒要成熟不少，但其内心却有可能是个沙雕。于是在这里给予一个“我不做大哥好多年”的设定：十爷不做大哥好多年，江湖上却至今流传着爷的传说。少年时期的十爷不好好学习，爱拉帮结伙收小弟，上学时经常翻墙出去与人打群架。所以学习成绩不太好，每次考试都游走在及格边缘，但神奇的是每次重要的大考都会险险过关。各科老师曾致力于劝他努力学习，但咱十大爷光点头，从不悔改；再加上他爸老十也并不在意十爷能否更近一阶，按他原话就是，“及格了？那不挺好吗！”老师们只好恨铁不成钢地叹气，从此以后就放任十爷自生自灭了。十大爷乐得清闲，从此以后上课睡觉，下课爬墙，再没人管他，这样快活的日子却只持续到了高二暑假。那天十爷正无所事事地巡视地盘，嘴里吸了颗棒棒糖，身边还跟了几个小弟，走过一个巷子的拐角，突然感觉脚下踢到了什么东西。他“嗯？”了声，低头看去，发现是个小孩儿。

  * 那年十爷年方二八，我们的小小年下攻潜力股华绒绒也才十来岁，还是个小学生。

  * 虽然说绒绒其实不算小了，但却不知道因为什么原因看上去比同龄的孩子体形要小上很多，蜷成一团靠在墙边上，还浑身脏兮兮的，要不是叫十爷给踢到了，他们就这么走过去可能还真发现不了这孩子。

  * 嘴里的棒棒糖早吃完了，剩根白色的塑料小棍儿被他叼在嘴里一下一下地咬着，他蹲地上打量这个脏兮兮的小孩。身后的小弟1从他屁股后边挤过来，惊讶地叫了声，“这怎么还有个小孩啊！”小弟2被堵在后面看不见，咋呼道，“什么？什么小孩？27中学一条街，打听打听谁是爹！管他什么小不小孩的敢阻挡我们大哥前进的人一律……”

  * “吵死了。”蹲在前面好半天的十爷总算站起来了，怀里抱着小孩，冲小弟2瞪了一眼，“给我打车，送小孩去医院…发烧了。”




医院里。

周末医院人数爆满，十爷只好吩咐小弟12在外面等他，他自己去急诊排队，好不容易排到地方，才发现他没挂号。

十爷：“…”

遂叫小弟去排队挂号，他抱着小孩继续排急诊的大长队。

好不容易到他了，十大爷进去就一屁股坐大夫对面的椅子上，把迷迷糊糊的小孩递给大夫看，“大夫，你快看看他什么毛病？”

大夫是个慈祥的老爷爷，戴了副老花镜，摸摸小孩烧得通红的脸蛋，“哎哟！”一声，“这烧得够严重的，怎么才送过来？”

“我刚发现的…”话才说一半，就被老大夫不满地打断了，一边拿温度计一边讲，“天可怜见儿的哟…现在的年轻人一点都不会照顾娃…”

“？”

“管生不管养啊……啧啧。”

十爷自记事以来就没体会过这样的委屈，大声辩解，“我不是他爸…”谁知他话刚说一半，那边被温度计凉到了的的绒绒就向他那边逃去，嘴里还喊着“爸爸…”

十爷：“…”

十爷很想说他才高二哪来那么大的孩子！而且如果这是他儿子他肯定给喂得白白胖胖！怎么可能就这样丢小巷子里！

老大夫责备地瞪了他一眼，戴着听诊器感叹着，“可怜的孩子哎…可受苦了……行了，去找护士打个小针，就带回家吧。”说罢还向门外喊道，“下一位！”

十爷有苦说不出，纠结到最后还是放弃挣扎，替小孩问了句，“他没事吧？”

大夫眯着眼写病历单，回答道，“小孩子营养不良，容易得病，打个退烧针观察看看，退烧了就带回家。”

“哦…”

出来去了医院大厅打针，果然不到一会热度就退下去了，十爷用小弟1买的毯子裹着小孩，抱回家了。

——————

小弟1神色复杂地蹲在街边抽烟，小弟2也垂头丧气地跟他蹲在一起，两人无意中对视，都看到了对方眼里难以言喻的情绪，齐齐叹了口气，“唉！”

时间倒回二十分钟前，十爷抱着小孩从医院打车回家，小弟12跟他一起到的，三个大孩和一个小孩一起进十爷家门的时候，发现十爷常年不见鬼影的老爸竟然在家。

并且喝得烂醉。

“儿子，你回来了？”

十爷冷着脸脱鞋，“嗯。”转头对小弟12吩咐，“你们先走吧。”

那边瘫沙发上的老十突然看到十爷怀里的小孩，喊道，“十辰于你哪来的孩子？！你出息了啊还会拐卖人口了？”

正准备溜走的小弟们闻声吓了一跳，脚步立时凝滞了。

十爷很不耐烦地回了句，“喝醉了别BB。”并挥手甩上了门。

两位小弟面面相觑，依靠神交达成了一致——「尽快离开这里！」

临走之前还听见十爸说了什么，十爷的声音从门里极其清晰地穿出来，“我就当他是我儿子…怎么了！”

“嘶……”小弟1猛吸了一口烟，丧气地讲，“你说十爷对那个小孩那么上心，不会真是他亲儿子吧？”

小弟2闻声猛吸了一口二手烟，还被呛得咳了两声，遂抢过香烟，扔到地上，付之以脚底猛踩之刑。小弟1气得与小弟2扭打起来，于是关于小孩与十爷血缘关系的研究戛然而止。

屋内。

十爸，“臭小子，别是你跟哪家小姑娘搞出来的私生子吧？”

十爷的火气腾一下就上来了，一路上被别人指指点点再加上被老大夫冤枉的委屈在此刻被十爸的一句话引爆：“我就当他是我儿子了怎么了！”

十爷吼完就后悔了，懊恼地叹了口气，急忙拨开毯子看小孩，发现人家还睡得香甜，于是才安心抱着他进了自己的房间。

十爸满身酒气，跟在他后面探头探脑，像看什么珍奇异兽似的。

十爷小心地把小孩放在床上，又轻轻给他盖上自己的被子，生怕吵醒他似的，又轻手轻脚地把十爸挤出房间，两个人一起出去后，还轻轻扣上房门。

他这才卸下重担似的，瘫倒在沙发上。

“哎。”十爸戳戳十爷，“说真的，你从哪弄来的小孩？”

十爷为了带小孩看病来来回回跑了好几趟，再加上全程只靠他抱着孩子跑，现在只觉得浑身酸痛，尤其是两条胳膊，就算他体格再好也经不住这么造啊，于是很不耐烦地回应了俩字，“捡的。”

“嘿，你小子跟我闹着玩呢？哪捡的？”

十爷不说话了。

他越不回答十爸就越好奇，不停地拿指头戳他，“快交代，我可是你爸，有什么不能说的？……你这么回避，不会真是你儿子吧？”

“啧。”十爷一骨碌爬起来，睁开眼睛对着老十，委屈叫道，“你有毒吧？怎么可能！我哪来弄这么大一孙子给你？我今年周岁十六啊！不是三十啊！”

——————

如此这般，当华绒绒醒过来的时候，看到的是贴着暖黄色墙纸的天花板，顶灯是圆圆的嵌入式，窗外的阳光从窗帘缝钻进房间，投射在床边人的脸上。

绒绒依稀记得这个毛刺脑袋。

他当时蜷缩在巷子墙边的时候，这个看起来很凶的人嘴里叼着白色棒状物体，还凑很近的看他，把他吓坏了，但是后来这个人把他抱在怀里的时候，感觉很安全和温暖。

十爷刚醒，就被阳光闪瞎了眼，“靠！”爬起来的时候，又被捡来的小孩吓了一跳——华绒绒直挺挺地坐在他旁边，瞪大一双眼睛直盯着他，像个索命的小鬼似的。

“唉……”十爷撸了两把他的寸头，心感短短两天就要把这一辈子要叹的气都叹没了。他拿手心试了试小孩儿的脑门，发现挺凉的，看起来还这么有精神八成是好了。

那就该干正事了。

华绒绒正为毛刺脑袋的手心愣神的时候，听见毛刺脑袋结结巴巴地张嘴说话了，“小孩儿，你…你叫什么名字？”从哪来？后半句被他吞回了肚子里，十爷怕一次问太多小朋友回答不过来，十分紧张。

谁知华绒绒却也紧张了起来，一开始是懵懵地瞪着他，现在变成了警惕地盯着他，并且身体还在往后缩，像是个警惕的小动物一样，可惜却没有几分杀伤力。不知道是不是因为想起来这里本来就是面前这个人的地盘，缩了一半还停下来了。

十爷觉得脑门有点疼。

他觉得不行，还是交给警察吧，他就不适合这种招呼小孩的事。

于是他打算下床离开，先给这个流浪的小朋友一点空间再说吧。谁知道他一只脚刚迈下床边，小朋友就用手抓住了他的背心，没让他走。

这又是什么意思？十爷觉得头更疼了。

他尝试与其沟通：“你要干什么？你什么都不说又不让我走？”

谁知道这话一说出口，床上的小孩眼圈光速转红，还憋住嘴忍着强行不让眼泪掉下来。

太坚强了吧。

十爷感觉心好累，平常都是别人上赶着来招惹他，什么时候轮得到十大爷亲自去试图理解一个人了？但这也算是个新奇的体验了。

“哎哟……”十爷搂着小孩的腰把他抱到自己肩上，这次小孩并没有表现出明显的挣扎举动，乖乖趴在他肩上，还偷偷把眼泪鼻涕抹在十爷的老头背心上。

“你这么脏，我带你洗个澡吧。”

十爷把花洒打开，用沐浴露冲起了一大浴缸的泡泡水，然后把小孩放在地上，指挥道，“你这么大了该会自己洗澡了，自己把衣服脱了放洗衣机里，然后自己进浴缸，我给你洗头，你自己洗身体。”

谁知道这时候却意外得到了华绒绒珍贵的第一次开金口，他小声说道，“我叫华绒绒。”

“啊？”这回轮到十爷被震惊到瞪眼了。

“你转过去，不许看我。”

“…行。”有警惕心是好事，十爷心里想。过了好一会他才听到悉悉索索的脱衣服声音，直到听见华绒绒乖乖把衣服放进洗衣机，然后跨进浴缸的声音，他才转过身来。

“你…你怎么转过来了？”

十爷很无奈，搬了个塑料小板凳坐在浴缸边上，“我给你洗头啊，小崽子，头伸过来。”

于是华绒绒乖乖把头仰过去任十爷把玩。

十爷心里暗爽，心安理得地玩弄小绒绒的脑袋。


	2. 关于小绒绒竟然对草莓味棒棒糖和可乐味棒棒糖持有的性别刻板印象这件事

**纯瞎掰。**

要说华绒绒确实是个聪明的小孩，他会自己洗澡，有自我保护意识，洗完澡自己擦干身体，换上十爷给他准备的衣服，然后就在沙发上安安静静坐着看电视。  
还看的新闻联播回放。  
这小子还真没把自己当外人啊，十爷默默想。  
从捡到他到现在，十爷只从他嘴里听到过不到十个字，从这几个字里还只知道了他的名字叫华绒绒，问其他的一概不说，警惕心可强了。  
十爷一度以为早上那段谈话是他因为昨天累了一天而产生的幻觉，这个小朋友其实不会说话，是个哑巴吧。

当小弟1和小弟2找到十爷家里玩的时候，看到的就是十爷和华绒绒排排坐在沙发上看新闻联播的场景。  
小弟1嘴里叼的烟都给这诡异的情况吓掉地上了，他颤抖着发出声音，“十…十爷……？”  
“啊？”十爷回过神，看见站在门口的两位小弟，不满地皱起眉头，“你们俩怎么进来的？”  
小弟2看小弟1八成短时间内整理不好语言，所以站出来解释道，“我…我们看敲门没人应，门也没锁，所以就…”  
“哦。”十爷蛮不在乎地点头，示意他俩可以进来，过了几秒才反应过来问，“你们俩来干什么？”  
小弟1回过神了，吞吞吐吐道，“昨天那样……我们俩就走了，想说老大今天有什么需要帮忙的吗？”说着还环顾了一下屋子，“老大您爸爸呢？”  
“哦…他又上班去了。”  
他们说话这会，十爷用余光看见华绒绒在自以为隐蔽地偷偷注意他们。  
「小滑头…」他磨了两下后槽牙，感觉有点痒。  
“十爷说什么？”  
“哦，没事……有糖没有？”  
小弟2从兜里掏出一把棒棒糖，捧给十爷看。十爷随便拿了根草莓味的扒了糖纸塞嘴里，左脸被糖球占出了个圆鼓鼓的包。  
他从小弟手里抓了一把给华绒绒，示意他挑。不知道为什么，他感觉华绒绒直到刚才还十分警惕的表情现在似乎变得松缓了，看起来还有点复杂。  
错觉吧，十爷想，个把岁的小孩哪来的什么“复杂的神情。”  
他不知道绒绒当初一直以为叼着糖棍的十爷叼的是根烟，刚才华绒绒还亲眼看见十爷从一把各色口味的棒棒糖中挑了唯一一根少女气息浓重的草莓味棒棒糖，再加上现在脸被糖撑起来的样子……此时此刻，黑社会老大• 27街街霸• 与烟酒作伴的男人• 十爷这个形象在华绒绒的心里彻底坍塌，重新塑造起来的十爷凶悍值归零，还多了份草莓味的元素。  
华绒绒自以为对十爷有了初步的认知，于是在众多棒棒糖中挑选出了“男人的首选”之可乐味棒棒糖，还让十爷帮他把糖纸拆开，塞进嘴里。  
小弟12看着这一切的发生，觉得有种见证了历史的使命感，这还是那个摆平27中学周围一带小混混并称王的男人吗？现在应该算什么？奶爸？  
小弟1木然地接过十爷挑完之后递回给他们的那把棒棒糖，还给小弟2，然后回头把他掉地上的烟（之前光叼着没点燃）拣回自己兜里。  
此时屋子里一共有四个人形生物，其中有三个嘴里含着棒棒糖，剩下他一个总觉得好像有点不合群了。于是他也问小弟2要了根糖，含进嘴里咕叽咕叽咬着。  
小弟2还很开心，问他，“你终于决定要戒烟了？”  
小弟1含糊着应道，“额…嗯。”  
小弟2笑说，“太好了，你和十爷都戒烟了，我就不用担心会因为吸过量二手烟得肺癌死掉了。”  
“？”  
“怎么了？”小弟2看见小弟1看他的眼神有点怪，小声问道。  
小弟1嘴里咂着糖，眼睛闪躲，“唔……没事。”  
「以后还是把烟彻底戒了吧。」此时屋子里有两个人突然坚定了意志。

————

【绒十所在的世界我们姑且称它为华晨宇宙，是一个只存在于本文的小世界，绒十生活的地方是华晨宇宙中的H星，C国，Y城；十爷上的中学是Y城第27中，一所普通的公立中学。】

这天以后，华绒绒对十爷的警惕心略微放松了些，但任凭十爷怎样想方设法从华绒绒嘴里套话，还是没有办法摘出更多有效信息来。  
小崽子嘴巴比蚌壳还硬，十爷咋舌。  
这样的情况直到华绒绒在十爷家生活的第六天终于出现了一点变化。  
这天十爷与华绒绒刚吃完早餐——面包机烤的面包配煎蛋与培根，味道还可以。  
就在他俩正在执行最近的早间节目——看新闻联播时，门铃突然被人按响了。  
十爷刚打算去开门，谁知道门外的人不知道什么毛病，摁一下不好使，偏要不停地按，刺耳杂乱的铃声响彻整个家，折磨着十爷的耳膜。奇怪的是，华绒绒似乎并没有受到多大影响，只是微微皱起了他的小眉头。  
十爷一边嘴里不满地应着“来了！”一边向门走去，但是不知道为什么，明明几步路就该到达的距离在此刻却显得格外漫长，怎么走都走不到门口。铃声还在继续，并且声音越来越大，十爷感觉自己的耳朵都要被吵聋了，只想在此刻把距他几步距离远的门外人摁地上打一顿。  
只是此刻因为铃声的影响，他感觉头有点晕。最见了鬼了的是他还从里面听到了点别的什么含糊不清的东西，是幻听吗？  
还没等他捋清楚，他双膝一软，栽倒在地。  
【自……】

————

“十辰于，”不带丝毫感情色彩的女声呆板地念着十爷的资料，“人称十爷，出生自H星C国Y城，出生日期为星历1867年02月07日，毕业于辰星大学设计系。”  
“你的资料对吗？”她向十爷望去。  
纯白色的四方空间内，正中间的机械床是唯一凸出的物体，房顶的纯白色顶灯直射着床上的十爷。  
他被束缚衣绑着。  
站在床边的女性面前有一片闪着荧蓝色光芒的电子屏幕，上面记有她刚才念出的十爷资料详细版。  
十爷闭上刚睁开的眼睛，不说话。  
女性对他的反应并没有表现出什么情绪，只是伸手轻点了一下屏幕，同样的电子屏幕就凭空出现在了躺着的十爷上方，而且为了照顾他的轻度近视，它还比女性面前那块大上不少。  
“请仔细阅读信息，并给我准确答案。”  
房间陷入死寂，这里除了十爷没有任何会发出声响的物体，包括站立着的女性，如果他不发声，这里就会一直沉寂。  
十爷闭着眼睛默默做了几个深呼吸平稳自己的心跳，并在做好心理准备之后，才重新睁开眼，读着面前早已耳熟能详的资料。  
他试着使用自己的嗓子与舌头来说话，它们好像很久没有被主人使用过了，肌肉有些僵硬。  
他回答，“是的，都是准确无误的。”  
在他发出声音后，房间又回到了死寂的状态。  
他又闭上了眼睛，趁此机会极速回忆着刚才梦境中的细节。  
“滴——”刺耳的铃声再度响起，荧光屏与女性不知道什么时候一起消失了，白色的顶光灯切换成了红色，整个房间瞬间被染红，机械人声在房间里回荡：“请准备再次回到梦境，3、2、1——”伴随着一阵高频率的“滴——”声，十爷的意识又一次模糊，直到进入黑暗。

————

你的心是自由的，那么你就是自由的；假如你的心不自由，那么无论身在何处，都一般无二。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okk，不知不觉铺垫了很多小盆友环节，先来个十几年后的片段再说别的，下集上车。  
> 对不起但是如果有读者请别联想到真人上去求求了！不想成为一个变态呜呜呜


	3. 关于小时候明明如何都不愿意说话仅仅十三年过去就变成了话痨老司机这件事到底是十爷的教育失败还是基因自带的滑稽属性还是本人的恶趣味呢这件事

**纯瞎掰。**

“小朋友叫什么名字啊？”  
“……”  
“小朋友你家住哪里？”  
“……”  
“小朋友……”  
此时此刻，上午九点，警察局。  
十辰于抱着华绒绒让他坐在腿上，桌子对面的警察叔叔负责问问题。只是某个小崽子死也不开口，嘴巴堪比蚌精，任尔东西南北风，我自巍然不动。  
即便如此，瘪着嘴作警惕状的小东西还是荣获了警局一大票叔叔阿姨的喜爱，闲着班的都拿了小零食凑过去套近乎。华绒绒似乎是想装作意志坚定的样子，可惜只有脸坚定，两只小手接东西接得毫不手软，有一个算一个，零食全叫他给收了。而且还没有半点因为愧疚要多提供点信息的意思，从头到尾那不停咀嚼的嘴巴就没蹦出过哪怕一个字儿。有句话叫拿人手软，吃人嘴短，到华绒绒这里好像谁给他东西都跟上供似的，是理所当然的。  
最后浪费了一上午的时间，在警局登记的华绒绒只有从十爷这里提供的姓名和一些显而易见的信息，比如性别、外表年龄等。  
做笔录的警察给十爷提供了建议，信息这样少找到父母的机会十分渺茫，结合十爷捡到小朋友的地方，可能是走丢流浪了很久；如果长时间找不到孩子的家人，可以把他送去福利院，或者……自己领养他。

十爷左手牵着绒绒，右手拎着一大袋零食，站在警局门外，突然有种不知今夕何夕的感觉。之前被人误会成孩儿他爸他还十分羞愤，现在却真的要考虑当小孩爸爸这件事了。  
他嫌弃地看了一眼手里抓着巧克力棒啃得满脸是渣的华绒绒。然后就看见华绒绒吃完就把包装纸随手一丢，还想从零食袋里继续掏别的吃…他连忙把右手抬高。小孩不解地看着他，“哥哥，我饿。”华绒绒声音嗲嗲的，大大的眼睛里满是谴责。  
十爷把头别到一旁，闪避掉来自华绒绒的法术攻击，“撒娇没用啊，你去把包装纸捡回来，今天也不许再吃零食了。”好家伙，为了要吃的才开口说话。  
绒绒不太开心，与十辰于大眼瞪小眼地僵持着，过了好一会见他没有改口的意思，才臊眉耷眼地去捡刚刚扔掉的包装纸。由于十爷跟他嘱咐过在外面无论如何都不能松开哥哥的手，所以十爷只好任由他拉着自己走。垃圾捡回来了，又要找垃圾箱，只到人胯高的小豆丁拽着人高马大的十爷到处跑，惹得路上的行人都盯着他俩看。  
十爷捂脸，“您可真是我亲儿子了……”

————

白色空间内，十辰于穿着束缚衣安静地躺在机械床上，面目平静。他的情况被投射在一墙之隔的“监控室”内，心率、血压等体征数据详细地在悬浮屏上展现。  
一个穿着黑色睡衣的青年男人乘坐轮椅，面朝荧屏，专注地打量十爷。  
“先生。”毫无感情色彩的女声从他身后传出，是那个之前站在十爷床边的女性助理。  
“已再次执行梦境实验，实验者体征状况平稳，一切正按计划执行。”  
面色青白的青年并不对报告内容表现出什么反应，他甚至从一开始就没有动过。女助理却也并不在意，她完成了自己的工作，就化作荧光碎片消失了，只是投影而已。  
青年就这样悄无声息地看着荧屏，一时间整个监控室内只听得到他的呼吸声。打破平静的是直到他开始无法自控地咳嗽，他艰难地从衣服里掏出手帕捂住脸部。监控室内的警报几乎与他的咳嗽声一同响起，一个机械声音在纯白空间内不断回荡：“丸先生，请回到房间休息。”  
“咳……”男人用手帕揩掉嘴角上的血迹，声音沙哑，“好，麻烦你了。”

————

教育完小朋友不许乱扔垃圾之后，十爷一看时间到中午了，就带着绒绒去最近商场里的小店吃午饭——要不然华绒绒老找机会偷零食。结果小朋友的饭量实在是令人叹为观止，都快赶得上正当壮年的高中生十爷了，最恐怖的是他明明这一路上嘴都没闲着，天知道那么小的肚皮是怎么容得下那么多食物的。  
可能这就是天赋异禀吧。  
吃饱喝足后十爷又顺便带华绒绒去了童装店，结果还被推销员撺掇着买了一堆衣服，银行卡余额告急。  
然后华绒绒居然又饿了。  
十爷：“……”  
如此这般，等十爷终于带着华绒绒到家的时候，已经是晚上九点半了。  
小朋友累得趴在他身上睡觉，安安静静连个呼噜都不打。  
「看来是真累了。」十爷一边默默在心里这样想，一边小心翼翼地把小孩从身上取下来，放到床上盖上被子。然后又突然惊醒，什么时候他变得这么熟练了！  
回想起在警察局里仿佛被下了蛊一样给华绒绒塞食物的警察叔叔阿姨，他戳了戳小孩白嫩嫩的脸蛋，觉得自己有理由怀疑这小崽子是个会魔法的。  
“哼……“十辰于不屑地笑，轻声念叨，“爷管你是什么妖魔鬼怪，从此以后就归我罩了。”  
————

十三年后

“华绒绒！别以为你十爷舍不得动手打你就可以胡作非为了！”  
留着及肩长发的少年不顾刺头男人嘴上的骂骂咧咧，从背后反剪住他的双手，把他死死摁在门上。  
现在已经是晚上十一点钟，这里是更衣室，一门之隔的外面就是走廊。虽然表演已经结束了一个小时，但门外还是时不时地会有工作人员和滞留的观众路过。  
华绒绒轻轻喘气，凑到十爷耳边小声道，“十大爷，您可省省吧，小心叫外面的人听到什么动静。”他盯着十爷因为他这句话而缓缓泛红的耳根，十分满意。  
十爷不再奋力挣扎，音量也放小了，只是嘴里还在咬牙切齿地骂他，“小崽子……十几年养出你这么个白眼狼，我迟早有一天要杀了你。”  
十爷看不到背后华绒绒沉下来的脸色和抿紧的嘴唇，只从身后突然用力的手臂感觉到身后人的情绪波动。  
华绒绒不说话了，他强行脱掉十爷的衬衫外套，顺势拿衣服把十爷的手臂给绑得死死的，任这个刺头如何使劲都挣不开。  
十爷大气，又继续开始骂他，只是这次华绒绒不等他说完这些，直接硬掰过他的脸，与他接吻。  
十爷十分硬气地使劲咬了华绒绒一口，疼得他倒吸一口冷气“嘶…好疼啊哥哥。”  
“呵呵，疼就对了！”十辰于本来想着趁他疼松开桎梏好跑路，结果没想到这小朋友定力挺足的，面上疼得皱成一团，手上的劲儿是半点都没松。  
「怪力小屁孩……」十爷心里打怵，只想着快点逃离这个地方，他可不想被亲手养大的狼崽子再上一次，这样的体验有一次就已经够他受的了。  
「只是……」他刚想发力试着挣脱束缚，就被华绒绒加倍用力抵住了，简直不像个才十九岁的少年，两个人的力量撞得门板吱嘎乱响，「有点困难。」  
华绒绒这次没再说多余的话，一口咬上十辰于的耳朵尖，疼得十爷闷哼了一声，接着又顺着耳廓舔舐下去，一口咬在他脖子上。  
“你他妈属狗的吗！”十辰于气急败坏地骂他，华绒绒却满不在乎，他吸允着刚由他自己制造而成的牙印委屈地哼哼，“十爷刚才咬我都咬出血了，这样就扯平了。”伤口被吸允的感觉很奇妙，尤其位置还在敏感的脖子上。十辰于头皮发麻，挣扎的力度不由减轻了一点，他的喉结上下滚动，“你……唔，你咬在这里，我明天演出要是叫人看见了你就等死吧！”  
华绒绒右手程擒拿状在十爷脖子动脉附近握紧，让他被迫高昂着头，手里感受着十辰于因为生命威胁而加速的脉搏和滑动的喉结，心跳也跟着他“十哥哥”加速了：“你不是爱往脸上画红道道吗，到时候就也在这里……”他的手又下滑到他刚啃的新鲜牙印上摩挲，“也画上几道，我想观众会喜欢的。”  
十辰于呼吸差点停滞了，心里咒骂华绒绒，嘴里却也憋不出什么骂人的话了。  
说到底这个狼崽子还是自己亲手抱回家的，引狼入室，只能怪自己了。想到这里，他就有些丧气，当初多可爱一孩子啊……怎么就长成这样了？  
其实现在也还是很可爱的。  
他放弃了挣扎，华绒绒却没有因此而放过他，反而得寸进尺了起来：“十爷，绒绒上次伺候得舒服吗？”  
十爷：“……”我收回上面那句话。  
“哦对不起，十爷，您……对绒绒上一次的‘服务’还满意吗？”  
“……”  
哦，这是非暴力不合作了。  
华绒绒有点不开心，撇着嘴巴思索如何敲开这个蚌壳。想着想着又觉得很有意思，当初是十辰于想方设法撬他的嘴，现在却反过来了。不过……他的手不规矩地往下滑走，他华绒绒倒是不必只纠结于上面的嘴巴。  
“靠……你干什么！”华绒绒手上的动作打乱了十爷好不容易平稳下来的呼吸节奏，十爷反射性似的挣扎了起来，华绒绒连忙用身体抵着他，安慰道：“我不碰你后面？好了吧？”随后手又不规矩地从后面滑到了前面，他握着十辰于的“命脉”，惊讶地笑了出来，“十爷刚才挣扎得这么厉害，这里可跟你表面上反应得完全相反啊？”  
十爷：“……”  
“这难道就叫做，欲擒故纵？”  
“……滚蛋，你给我松手。”十爷这下不但声音小了，用词也显得没那么有底气了，只因华绒绒说的是事实，再加上……他手上的“活儿”确实还可以。  
华绒绒感觉到十爷微微放松的身体，心里松了口气，手上动作不停，嘴里含着十爷的耳朵还闲不住似的继续嘚吧嘚，“我的十哥哥…最疼我了，绒绒现在长大了，懂得孝敬您了……这里，舒服吗？”他带着薄茧的手指磨过十爷东西的头部，成功得到了男人的颤栗。  
这可不得了，十爷一边克制着喘息一边在心里想。  
自华绒绒十五岁开始的某一天就没叫过他“十哥哥”了，现在长大了，倒是又长回去了。……单指对他的称呼，并不包括某些“活儿”的熟练程度。  
“咚咚。”更衣室的门突然被敲响了。  
还没反应过来的十爷被被华绒绒的左手紧紧捂住了嘴巴。  
“？？”十爷先是莫名其妙，然后挣扎了起来。开什么玩笑？要是叫人看见他跟华绒绒这幅在公共更衣室里面乱搞的样子，他还有什么脸面继续混？  
“嘘…嘘……”华绒绒努力安抚他，“十哥不要动，我锁门了，他进不来。”  
哦……十辰于刚松了口气，紧接着就又被华绒绒弄得紧张了起来，华绒绒的手还在继续动。他刚才一直被敲门声剥夺了注意力，心思全放在社死的想象中，没想起来这事。  
华绒绒的左手倒是从他嘴上拿开了，又回到十爷被缠着的手臂把着不让他使力。  
十爷得出空来回头怒瞪华绒绒，从牙缝里挤出几个字来，“你他妈的有病吧？松手！”当然，声音被他尽量放小了。  
日常很难见到十爷这样控制自己音量的时候，华绒绒忍俊不禁，眼睛亮闪闪的，像个小天使似的。  
就是可惜内在跟外表的可爱比，差得实在是有点大了，当然他现在正在干的事反差更大。  
“十爷最好不要乱动，被外面那个人听到了可就不好了。”  
“这次可不一样，刚才都是路过，现在这个人正站在门外，敲响了你弄湿的这块门板。”  
“咚咚咚。”这时正好外面的人不耐烦地又敲了三下门，替华绒绒证明他还在外面没走。

“小崽子……”十爷恨恨地骂他，却真的不敢再乱动了。  
“十爷，”华绒绒的语调里都透着愉快，“小崽子现在帮你手淫，爽吗？”  
“你他妈…闭嘴、唔……”十辰于头脑发热，细碎的喘息从紧咬的牙关溢出，崩溃地想：「快到了，他竟然在华绒绒的手里……而仅仅一门之隔的走廊，竟然还有个不知道是谁的人在旁观…即使那个人并不知情。」  
华绒绒掌握着他的一切反应，自然知道他到哪一步了，圆圆的眼睛像小猫似的弯了起来。  
等十爷的胸膛起伏越来越剧烈，他突然又用左手紧紧捂住了十爷的嘴。  
十爷感觉自己的心脏在胸腔内重重鼓动了两下，他突然有种不详的预感。果然，华绒绒特意把脸与十爷的耳朵凑得极近，低声道，“千万不要叫得太大声啊，爸爸。”

“啊……”  
十辰于的瞳孔在那一瞬间放大，脑袋里“轰”地一声，断片了。同时他被照顾多时的下半身也终于达到了顶峰，白色的液体全部喷在了华绒绒的手和更衣室的门上。  
随后，一阵剧烈的痛穿透了他。  
“呜……”十爷没发出太大声的喊叫，被华绒绒紧紧捂住的嘴只来得及溢出一丝痛苦的哀鸣。  
十爷还没有从刚才的快感中缓过神来就被华绒绒进入，可谓是前一秒还在天堂下一秒就去参加地狱一日游了。他感觉到自己现在的心跳简直是平生最大速率，差点让他差点昏厥。  
十爷这里跟上刑似的，华绒绒这里也不太好受，之前只是浅浅扩张了几下，虽然他趁着十辰于走神的时候戴了套子，但那点润滑显然不怎么够，把他痛得脸色刷白。  
只是……华绒绒暗自咬着牙根，都到这一步了，怎么能退缩？他检查了一下下身，发现好像只是流了一点点血，还好不是第一次……他心里多了点底气，然后试着动了起来。  
要说华绒绒确实是十辰于带出来的娃，对别人和对自己的这股狠劲还真不是一般人能达到的，只有在这一点上，他和十爷简直如出一辙。  
十爷反应过来的时候，华绒绒已经抽插得比较顺畅了，他心里愤怒，身体却无力再做出什么反抗，腰部以下就像变成不属于他的部件一样，异常沉重，只能把自己的全部体重完全依托在门上。  
渐渐地，华绒绒开始得趣儿了。  
他扶着十爷的腰，感受滚烫的十爷紧紧吸着他；他插入的时候十爷是柔软而无力抵抗的，抽出来的时候又会挽留他；用力的时候，十爷还会不自控地从牙缝中溢出一两丝引人无限遐思的呻吟。  
华绒绒眼底泛上血色，隐隐从衣领里露出的白皙胸膛也泛出一大片红潮，他拿右手抓了把自己的头发，抓完才想起来这只手之前沾了十爷的东西来着。「不过…没关系。」华绒绒心想，「是十爷的东西，就没有关系。」  
他突然想起了什么似的，抓完头发的右手又摸回十爷前面，果然，已经软了。他摩挲片刻，十爷那活儿就又慢慢有精神了。  
“呼……”十爷无力喘息，“狼崽子……我真是快要被你给弄死了……啊…”  
华绒绒哼了两声，“老叫我狼崽子…”他用犬齿叼着十爷的脖颈肉，偶尔还磨两下，就这样发出含糊的声音：“那我就结结实实做个真正的狼崽子。”  
在他一次顶入的的时候，他感觉到十爷突然颤了一下，前面也更硬了一点，他开心地问道，“十爷，是这里？这里感觉好吗？”他又试着朝刚才的方向抽插，果然又得到了十爷的正反馈。  
“哦…找到了！”华绒绒兴高采烈。  
十爷才刚从之前的疼痛里缓过神，这会被华绒绒前后夹击，呼吸又不稳了起来。他感觉自己简直是华绒绒手里的偶人，一举一动全在这个小崽子的眼底，每一丝疼痛与快感也都由对方给予。  
他为此感到不快，可惜身不由己。  
十爷的手臂在不知不觉中已经没有了束缚，可能是华绒绒怕他手臂供血不足解开了衣服，也有可能是在这场激烈的性事里无意中散开的。不过就算解开了，现在的他也没什么力气挣脱华绒绒，他的双手只能软弱地抵着门，以辅助自己站立。  
过了不知道多久，华绒绒突然加速，持续攻击十爷身体里的那一点让他崩溃地呻吟出声，前面也硬得不行，快要喷发的样子。  
华绒绒鼻息急促，喉结滚动，像小狗似的沿着十爷的肌肉线条嗅闻，左手不自觉地钳住十爷的上半部分脖颈，强迫十爷朝后仰头，右手还在撸动十爷的命根。  
窒息的痛苦与快感交织使十爷眼眶湿润，他无法控制自己的喘息声，只好紧紧闭上眼睛。  
绒绒小声念叨着什么，他都听不清，只感觉到自己在华绒绒最后的冲刺中达到了高潮，而华绒绒也终于结束了抽插。

————

十辰于醒来的时候，已经是下午六点了，他是被电话吵醒的。  
“十爷！你怎么了？”电话对面的男声语气里透着担心。  
十爷支撑自己在床上坐起，从身体的各个部位都感觉到了疼痛，不由得嘶出声。电话那头的贝斯手听到他这声及其清晰的一声“嘶…”不由得紧张了起来：“你咋了？哪受伤了吗？”  
“没有…”十爷的声音微哑，“你先跟我说今天演出怎么样了？”他看到床头有一杯水，就拿起来喝了，还是温的。  
“你‘儿子’华绒绒大清早的就打电话过来说你身体不舒服，乐队排练要请假，我说行啊！反正正好这几天演出那地儿暴雨警告，时间无限推迟了。”  
”哦…”十爷抬头看窗外，果然在下暴雨，真是一场“及时雨”啊，呵呵。  
电话那头的人还在继续说，“但是我心想不对啊，您十大爷哪有上午起来的时候，他大清早的过来给你请什么假？”  
十爷一手拿手机贴着耳朵，一手摸索着下床，回道，“看把你聪明的。”  
电话那头的人得意的笑，“那可不，我就掐准了时间，下午两点半给您老人家打电话，结果你竟然不接！我就想你难道前一晚上熬夜了要晚一点起？就半个小时给你打一通电话，现在终于等到你醒了。”  
十爷推开房间门，就看见了在客厅沙发上抱着抱枕睡着了的华绒绒。  
“……”  
他朝电话里的人轻声说了句，“知道了，挂了，好兄弟改日联系。”不等对面接着啰嗦就挂断了电话。

华绒绒穿着家居睡衣，抱着抱枕蜷缩在沙发上睡得香甜。他乱蓬蓬的头发加上红红的脸蛋和睡得张开的嘴巴，看起来就像个长不大的小孩，谁知道能干出那种事情来。  
十爷十分闹心地看了他半天，挠了把头，然后像输给什么了似的叹了口气。  
他找出掉进沙发缝里的遥控器，关掉放着新闻联播的电视，又从柜子里翻出件轻薄的毛毯，给华绒绒轻轻盖上。

十爷舒舒服服洗了个澡，终于感觉松快了一些，只是……他穿着条大裤衩站在浴室镜子前，感觉十分无语。  
一个、两个、三个…找到了五个牙印；他仰起头，看到脖子上有两道经过一晚上的沉淀已经发紫的手印，再加上腰部、双手……嘶，臭小子还真是属狼的吧。

————

华绒绒从朦胧中清醒，迷迷糊糊地打量周围，然后看见了摆在茶几上的遥控器，关掉的电视机，以及盖在自己身上的毛毯。  
浴室里隐约传来水声，他知道那是十爷在洗澡。毛毯，遥控器和电视，也都是十爷为他做的。

华绒绒听着浴室里传来的沙沙水声，坐在沙发上发呆。他突然有点难过，他以为十辰于醒来会发脾气，会打他一顿，或者离家出走。他想过很多种情况，唯独没敢想十爷还会这样关照他，然后像没事似的去洗澡，就像往常一样。  
他喜欢十爷。  
华绒绒清楚的知道自己的心意，从十五岁起，他就不再把十辰于单单看作是他的亲人，而是为之努力的理想。  
“这不应该。”华绒绒自言自语，“这明明是我自己选择的……”事到如今，还后悔了吗？  
“什么应不应该的？嘟囔什么呢？”低哑的声音从华绒绒背后极近的地方传来，吓得他打了个激灵，转过头看去，果然是十爷洗好澡出来了。突如其来的变故使得华绒绒无比尴尬，简直想找个地缝钻进去…或者时空裂缝也行，让他穿越回到几分钟前让自己闭嘴。  
“？”十爷穿了个大裤衩子和老头背心，脖子上挂着毛巾，脚上还随便趿拉着双拖鞋，就这么站在沙发边上看华绒绒盯着他发呆。  
这孩子别是病了吧……十爷伸手撩开绒绒的刘海，测他额头的温度，发现好像是有一点热。  
华绒绒愣愣地看着十爷摸完他的脑门，又走了，拖鞋的声音啪嗒啪嗒着渐行渐远，就好像他和十哥哥的爱情一样，也会渐渐走远，消失不见了。想到这里的他悲从中来，心底漫起无边悲痛，眼圈腾一下就红了。

十辰于去房间里拿了个温度计，出来就看到还呆在沙发上的华绒绒瞪着一双小狗眼睛放空，双手撑在沙发背上，眼泪像动画片似的大颗大颗往外冒，鼻头都哭红了。  
十爷叹了口气。  
这破孩子…十爷大步走到沙发前，双手撑住华绒绒的腋窝，从背后把人拎起，翻了个面，换成正面坐在沙发里的姿势。  
“呜？”华绒绒打了个嗝，满脸困惑，像是想不明白十爷要干什么。  
十辰于看着他的样子，突然生出一些异样的情绪来，他拿出刚才被随手放在茶几上的温度计，在华绒绒面前晃来晃去，看小孩被他带得眼珠子乱转，自觉十分有趣。过了一会才命令道，“张嘴。”  
“啊。”  
十爷把温度计轻轻塞在绒绒舌根下，然后手动合上他的下巴。

做完这些后，他坐到华绒绒侧旁的小沙发座上，双手手指交叉，以一个好似要促膝长谈的架势开口了，“你含着温度计，不可以动嘴，我说什么，你摇头或是点头就好了。”  
“嗯。”华绒绒不敢动嘴，真的就点了点头。  
刚才那一套动作下去，华绒绒早就不哭了，只是眼睛鼻子还有点红，脸上还有两道显眼的水痕，看起来十分可怜。  
在十辰于眼中，还带了几分可恨。  
他闭上眼睛几秒，又睁开，不再直视他一手养大的狼崽，自顾自问道，“你爱我？”  
华绒绒瞪大眼睛，没有反应。  
十辰于用余光看着他，但是等了许久没等到华绒绒的反应，只好点点自己的头，继而换了个问题，“最近…”他思索着措辞，“大学还好吧？”  
华绒绒这次点了点头。  
十爷自嘲似的笑了笑，“那就好，那就好…你……你下学期不要回来住了，去学校一来一回怪远的，我给你在学校附近租了房子，去那里住吧。”  
他没看华绒绒的反应，自己结束了话题，“我说完了，你放假结束前把行李准备好，我帮你搬家……哎！”他刚刚准备站起身，就被华绒绒扑倒在沙发上，结结实实摔了一跤。  
“你又干什么？！”他不耐烦地喊。  
华绒绒嘴里含着温度计，双手撑在他两侧，把他圈在沙发里。刚想低下头，好像才想起来自己嘴里含着温度计似的，倒出一只手来把口含温度计拿了出来，搁在茶几上。  
十爷看着他吸气、呼气，如此反复，大概过了有一分钟吧，才张口说了句让十辰于没想到的话：“十哥哥，我爱你的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 憋了好久的一大段肉，却没有办法发出来让人看到的感觉十分难受，本来这章因为肉写太长了所以分成了上下两部分，但是由于放lofter的话那一大段都没有办法放出来只言片语，导致一章变得很短，没有办法只好整合到一起变成了一篇超长的第三章。  
> 放到ao3才察觉到自己竟然写了那么多字，怪不得花了那么久呢，在备忘录和lofter里看觉得很短。


	4. 关于华绒绒是怎样情窦初开还有绒十的第一次都还没有写就被我顺手给他们修成正果了这件事

纯瞎扯。

华绒绒的头发又厚又密，发尾直留到肩，是他从初中就留起来的发型，一直到现在也没变过。说起来，当年刚捡到他的时候，小朋友的头发也是留得这样长，那时刘海都长到快要刺进眼睛里了，所以后来十爷就带他去理了个和自己一样的同款寸头。  
现在这个样子的华绒绒，脸上还带着刚哭过的痕迹，鼻子红红的，倒让十爷想起了他小时候。

————

刚到家里的小朋友当得起“沉默寡言”这四个字，问他什么都不说，只有在必要的时候才会蹦出来几个字。以至于遇见华绒绒的所有人都会忍不住去逗弄他，尝试让他多说几句话，而其中最成功的莫过于小弟2。  
对此小弟2感觉十分骄傲和自豪，每当有人向他讨教诀窍，他都会先与对方做些“行贿”的暗示，让对方给他买些什么珍珠奶茶、烤冷面之类的小吃。吃饱喝足后，他却常常眼神飘忽，只顾着寻找些什么不着边际的东西岔开话题，怎样都不愿意透露半个字。虽然他这副收钱不办事的样子十分可恶，但还是以此吃到了不少好处，并且在十爷捡回华绒绒的这两个月内，还额外多贴了几层膘。  
除了他以外，最能让华绒绒说话的，还要非十爷莫属。  
毕竟华绒绒与他住在一起，抬头不见低头见的，经常需要交代一些事情，在日常生活的不知不觉中，华绒绒的说话频率和语速都有了显著的成长。  
虽然也是分对象的吧。  
十爷面上并没有对此表态，而是一幅无所谓如何的样子，好像小朋友对他的独特优待对于他来说并不算是什么荣誉一类的东西。而且除了小弟2以外，也没什么人敢去找十大爷本人问如何让他“亲儿子”华绒绒张口说话。  
也不知道是从什么时候开始，27中学街道附近就流传着“十爷有儿子了”的传言，再加上十爷爱带着小孩到处嘚瑟，还有与十爷简直如出一辙的冷漠脸，见到他们的人都是在心里默默带了这个底，谁也没想过要不要向十辰于本人求证一下。

十爷这边也没注意过什么传言，自那天从警局把华绒绒又带回家的那天起，十爷就在心中暗暗下了决定：如果华绒绒的父母找不到，他就要领养华绒绒。  
这个想法他一直放在心里，直到一周以后老十回家的时候问起，他才诉之于口。  
对于他的这个想法，老十先是没有什么表态，而是沉默地看着在他面前站得笔直的十爷：十六岁的少年身板挺直，满脸坚定，好像如果得不到他的同意，就会立刻带着华绒绒离家出走似的。  
十爷也确实是这样想的，他觉得如果老十不同意，他就自己带着华绒绒去落户，然后父子两人流浪天涯，他有自己的小弟，有自己的拳脚，到了外面不会吃亏。就在他快要想到等华绒绒长大之后找个什么样的媳妇的时候，老十打断了他的意识发散，并朝他头上浇了盆尴尬的冻冰水：“十辰于，你是不是忘了你今年不是三十岁了？”  
“你成年了吗？”  
“……”  
“你有资格领养孩子吗？”  
“……”  
三套问题像游戏里的组合拳一样打得他鼻青脸肿，血条见底，让他只想尽快逃离这令人尴尬到窒息的处境。  
这两周以来十爷经常性带着小朋友瞎逛，还总被人理解成爸爸带儿子，这样的情况致使他沉浸在带娃的乐趣与成就感之中，竟然忘记了自己其实只有十六岁，还在上高二，并且现在在放暑假，从各个角度考虑出来的结果很明确：他并不能作为一个爸爸领养华绒绒。  
老十糟心地看着窘迫站立的十爷，无言片刻，摇着头回房间里了。

最近老十的工作告一段落，他回房间之前告诉十辰于，他会在家里住上一段时间。  
十爷对此只是嘴里胡乱应了几句，没发表什么意见…他脑子里还是乱成一团的。不过就算他没心事也不会表现出多意外的反应，毕竟这对于他们父子来说算是常态。  
十爷自小就是与父亲两人相依为命，父子俩住的房子两室一厅，算是还不错的条件了。老十因为工作的原因经常出差到外地不会回家，即便如此他的房间也只会空在那里，十爷不会进。  
与他俩不一样的是，拥有不属于他这个年龄的淡定和冷静的华绒绒却有点不适应了。

当天晚上，自觉洗漱完毕的华绒绒同往常一样摆好他的小枕头，在十爷之后爬上床，准备睡觉；十辰于特意等他上来了才关掉床头灯。  
就这样过了不知道多久，在十爷快要睡着的时候，却突然感觉到身旁有一团温热的小东西一扭一扭地靠近他。  
十爷：“…？”他假装自己已经睡着，打算就这样看看小孩想干什么。  
华绒绒悄悄拿小细胳膊圈住他的手臂，就这样圈着有几十秒，大概是看他没醒，于是更加大胆地把他的胳膊向自己的方向揽去，就这样抱着再没动了。  
十爷，“……”  
他感觉手臂有点痒，此刻特别想挠。  
但是又怕惊动了小孩，只好就这样僵直在床上等待睡意再次到来。可惜睡意这东西来得快去得也快，等待几分钟后，十爷不但越来越清醒，手臂也越来越痒了。  
小朋友自刚才那一段小插曲之后呼吸声逐渐平稳，也没再换过姿势，痒到抓狂的十爷掂量着对方应该睡着了，轻轻把手从小孩怀里抽了出来。  
这一下却让他感觉到有点不对。  
黑暗中，华绒绒虽然没有动，但是十爷却感觉他好像是醒着的。  
十爷爬出被窝，打开台灯，在灯光投射下，才发现小孩一直以那一个姿势侧躺着，小脸上全是水光。  
他似乎一直在闭眼调整呼吸，连一声哭嗝都不敢打，生怕被人发现似的。  
感觉到十爷把台灯打开，他才睁开眼睛，随后像做错了什么事情似的爬起来低头坐着。  
从发现他醒着到发现他在哭，十爷心里的困惑一浪翻过一浪：小孩为什么突然在睡觉的时候靠近他？为什么又没睡？为什么哭了？为什么哭还不大声哭？有什么不能说的？这么多问题几乎都快要把他淹没了，但是看到低着头的华绒绒越哭越难过，到最后都控制不住了在那里一抽一抽的，十爷只好先试探性地拍拍他，然后让他靠在自己身上。  
十爷左手环着小孩，右手一会顺着他过长的发尾撸撸毛，一会拍拍背，就这样持续了很久。等华绒绒的哭声终于逐渐减小的时候，他背心的前胸也已经湿了一大片。  
十爷也没心思去考虑十块钱三件的背心怎么样了，他心惊胆战地揪着小孩的后脖颈子把人给拔出来，看他脸上还有点水痕还拿背心去抹。  
华绒绒：“……呜。”  
十爷擦一半感觉好像有点不妥，又放下背心转而拿拇指去撇小孩睫毛上残留的眼泪，一边撇一边问着，“这是怎么了？突然哭什么？谁欺负你了？”  
华绒绒刚勉强睁开之前被眼泪糊住的眼睛，听到这句话，又低下了头，眼睛眨巴眨巴就要蓄力——十爷又伸出那只恶魔之手，揪着华绒绒命运的后颈皮/颈，让他抬着头看自己，“有什么事不能商量的？好好说！”  
“呃……”华绒绒顿时被吓得打了个嗝，哭倒是真没哭了。  
“十哥哥……”他的头被迫抬着，两只大眼睛却低垂着看向下方，“……你是不是要把我送走？”

十爷哑然。  
没得到十辰于的回应，华绒绒感觉眼睛又泛上了泪意，紧抿着嘴忍哭，“我…我知道你不能收留我，我…呜，我知道你不喜欢我……”  
不论他平日里表现得有多镇定，说到底还是个六岁的小孩。  
十爷回想起在警局吃得开心的华绒绒，看起来没心没肺，但其实都记在心里吧，今天的谈话可能也都让他听到了。  
“唉……”十爷松开抓着小孩后颈的手，改为在他后脑勺上顺了两把，感觉手感还不错。  
“你头发好像长了？”  
华绒绒听到这句风马牛不相及的话，疑惑地看向他，“？”  
见小孩终于看他了，得逞的十爷暗笑，手上拨拉他过长的刘海，弄得华绒绒一边抽噎一边怕被头发扎到似的睁不开眼，“你十爷会弄好的，相信我。”  
然后他捧着小孩哭红了的脸蛋看了半天，突兀地笑了一声：“明天带你去剪头发。”

他当时也不过是个才十六岁的半大孩子，也不知道怎么的就那么有使人信服的力量，好像他真的能把一切都办好，不会把华绒绒送去福利院，甚至还能把日子过得再平常不过，第二天就要带着华绒绒去理发店。  
当晚小朋友就信了他的鬼话没再哭了，安心抱着他的“十哥哥”继续睡觉，剩下外表看不出来，实际上愁得睡不着觉的十爷独自睁眼到天明。

————

回到现在。  
十三年过去，当初的小豆丁长成这样一个人见人爱的少年，哭起来却和小时候一模一样啊。  
就连困惑的表情，都和小时候一样没变……  
“唔！”出神的十爷被华绒绒不满地俯下身啃了一口。  
小破孩，长大了……连你十哥哥都敢咬。  
十辰于滑坐到地上，背后靠着沙发座，以一个十分霸气的姿势单手揽过华绒绒的脖子，与他交换了一个热烈而缠绵的吻。  
所以说，你十爷还是你十爷，从来都不带打折扣的。

  
与你相遇至今已十三年，四年前水仙花的种子初萌芽，如今它开得正好，也等到了摘花的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER不让写“热烈而缠绵的吻”，先发这边存着再说。


	5. 情窦初开的华绒绒+十三年后的酒后乱性（本章有轻微炸须）

《绒十》其五（初恋篇+醉酒）

纯瞎扯。

在小豆丁绒安心睡觉的时候，十辰于躺他旁边愁了一整夜。  
也不是说华绒绒的去向就那么难确定，之前他确实想差了，但是他不能领养小孩，他爸老十不是可以吗。

唯一让他头疼的是如何说服对方。

事实上老十并不是十辰于亲爸，虽然十辰于从小也没见过他亲爸妈，也是对着老十一口一个“爸”叫过来长大的的，但老十其实是他母亲的弟弟，即他的亲舅舅。

对于十辰于来说，没见过的父母基本等于透明人，他舅当他爸也没什么大不了的，而如今，这个看似亲爸实是亲舅的身份可能就要发挥它的效用了。

第二天一早，看似早早起床实际一夜没睡的十辰于与小孩并排站在卫生间的镜子前，一起洗脸、刷牙、整理仪容。十辰于这个常年留短寸的人并没有在家里准备梳子，这也就导致了当头发长长的华绒绒出现在他家里的时候，他最多只能用手沾着水给小朋友抓一抓发型。

嗯，看着能出门就行了，反正出去也是要剃。

老十常年习惯晚睡，不到下午是不会起床的，十辰于一边撸着华绒绒的头毛一边计较，正好去剃完头回来可以跟他好好谈谈…唉不行，好困。

“行了！”十辰于一拍小朋友的肩膀，发出了一声响亮的“啪！”，华绒绒感觉疼又不敢表现出来，只好就那么看着他。

“我们出发吧。”  
他从兜里掏出两个棒棒糖，一个草莓味、一个可乐味，一大一小一人一个墨镜，嘴里含着根糖，就这么出街了。

对于华绒绒来说，他只是被十辰于带着出去剪了个同款寸头，回家后又玩了几天，就被他传说中的亲爹（现在的亲哥）给送出去执行九年义务教育了。

那还是个寄宿学校，由于老十的工作使他没有时间呆在家里，再加上十辰于要开始努力应付高考了，他们都没时间照顾小孩。只好把华绒绒送到一周回一次家的寄宿学校，还连带着小升初一起的，方便。

经过交涉之后，老十还是答应了十辰于关于收养华绒绒的请求，只不过条件是十辰于必须从此刻开始认真复习，准备迎接第二年的高考。为了留下华绒绒，十辰于只好真的收起散漫的性子，认真参与到备考大军之中。

如此这般，两年后，十辰于还是以一个较好的成绩考入了Y市本地的…” ~~）f#）”（【火星】~~

~~【不对。】~~

~~【不…】~~  
~~#¥（）/4/（@¥~~

【还在掌握中，请继续。】

…晨星大学设计系，还与小弟12一起组了个乐队。

大学四年，十辰于过得多姿多彩，唯一能让他烦心的也就只有家里小孩的教育问题了。

小学生华绒绒不知道是出了什么问题，自六年级开始就对十辰于爱搭不理的，忙于准备毕业的十辰于没工夫去思考为什么小粘人精突然变成小冰块了，只将这一情况看作是青春期的小小叛逆。

直到他大学也毕业了，找工作的间隙终于能让他松一口气了，在家里无所事事之时猛一打量家里荣升初中生的华绒绒，才感觉到哪里不对，他疑惑地问：“华绒绒，你脑袋怎么了？”

正要出门穿鞋的华绒绒头顶了个鸭舌帽，几绺盖不住的长发混着突出的小脏辫从帽子里钻出来，教十辰于看了个正着。

谁知华绒绒听见他的话身体一僵，紧接着便迅速穿好鞋子，以迅雷不及掩耳之势跑出家门，只有一声短促的“没事”留给正在看新闻联播的十辰于。

十辰于满脸的莫名其妙，心不在焉地转回头去看他的电视，但刚才那一幕混着华绒绒的“没事”在他脑子里像广播加滚动大屏一样循环播放。这让他越想越不对，也没心思再去管什么“哪哪又打仗了”“哪哪又地震了”的新闻联播，几步冲出家门想去找华绒绒。

华绒绒可没给他缓神的时间，早趁着他没反应过来的时候就跑没影了，这时候再想找可晚得很。

等你回来再算账。十辰于心里想，小兔崽子，竟然还留长头发了…把你十爷当成什么人了，跑那么快。

十辰于想来想去觉得看电视实在无聊，于是摸了两把脑袋，决定用练吉他来打发这段等待的时间。

于是晚上十点，当华绒绒用钥匙打开家门的时候，看见的就是怀里抱着吉他歪在沙发上睡着的十辰于。

他故意在外面游荡许久，就是想把时间拖得再晚一点，好让十辰于没精神数落他。当然，进家门之前他就仔细地把头发塞在帽子里，没露出丝毫破绽；开门的时候也特意放缓了动作，生怕刺激到他家那位十 • 寸头守护者 • 差点成为他爸的男人 • 辰于。

没想到的是，十辰于竟然已经睡着了，还睡得这么死。

华绒绒松了口气，转过身把大门悄悄锁上。

其实他也不是特别确定十辰于会对他的发型作出什么反应，只是参考十辰于从不让头发超过眉毛的习惯，再加上从小就按时带他去理发店，他觉得十辰于可能对此不会有什么太正面的评价。所以趁着十辰于忙于毕业没时间搭理他，他就偷偷把头发留长了，而心大的十辰于也直到今天才发现。

华绒绒像个偷偷摸摸的小贼，脱鞋摘帽子脱外套都按部就班地来，力求不发出任何能够吵醒十辰于的声音，可惜当他拉开自己的房间门，离胜利就差一秒的时候，从沙发那边传来了他家十哥哥的声音。

十辰于刚醒，嗓音有种黏糊糊的沙哑：“回来了？”

华绒绒保持着拉开房门的动作，僵直着身体答应道：“嗯。”

沙发那边的人沉默了好一会，像是刻意晾着房门这边的人。  
房门这边的华绒绒仿佛能感觉到自己的心脏在身体里蹦迪，并且越蹦越嗨，有想从他身体里撞出个洞然后蹦出来尽情撒欢的趋势。

就在他感觉自己快要撑不住了的时候，他听到十辰于好像笑了一声，或者只是轻嗤了一声，又或许什么都没有；然后说：“冰箱里有饭，饿了自己热来吃。”

“…哦。”华绒绒终于找回勉强了自己身体的支使权，胡乱应付掉之后才迈开步子进入他的房间，临关门前，听到来自十辰于的最后一句话。

“换头型了也不告诉我，挺好看的。”

“……咔哒。”

现在已经晚上十点多了，居民区的灯光都逐渐暗淡下去，白日里的杂响也不复存在。房门紧闭的小空间内，唯一的声音也来自于挂在墙上的时钟，它的秒针一秒一走，按部就班。

有的时候这种富有规律的响动能让精神疲惫的人放松，有的时候却只能让正被架在烈火上炙烤的人们愈发疯狂。

此刻的华绒绒就是后者。

他感觉到心脏在剧烈鼓动着，身体的每一个部分好像都已经麻木，却还能清晰地感觉到自己发烫的脸颊和耳根。

他在因一句意料之外的认可而激动到面红耳赤。

就这样过了很久，或许也不是很久吧，他听到客厅有零零散散的脚步声逐渐走近，然后进入了隔壁的房间。

华绒绒也不知道自己是有期待还是怎么，反正听到隔壁的声音之后，他就从恍惚中清醒过来，上床睡觉了。

华绒绒上初中之后，十辰于就和他分房睡了——华绒绒用他们本来的房间，十辰于用老十的房间。反正老十也不怎么回家，如果他回家了十辰于就会与华绒绒凑合一晚。

现在家里只有他们两人，所以正好一人一个房间，很方便。

华绒绒当晚就做了个梦，梦里有十辰于和他，有谁微哑的声音，有温暖的怀抱，还有阳光照在房间里的味道。

第二天早上起来，春光明媚。

——————

十九岁的华绒绒在学校是个小有名气的帅哥，以其甜到出奇的气质闻名。虽然因为他万年不变的超厚刘海，经常被人怀疑其茂密的发量之下其实是一个秃子宅男，并且还得到过很多人暗戳戳的认同。

但有一位曾目睹过华绒绒打篮球的某位学妹寄出了一张十分稀少的照片，照片上的华绒绒穿着球衣，浑身都被汗水打湿，头发也像被浇了水似的黏在脸上，拍摄的人刚好抓拍到他一只手叉开刘海露出发际线的一幕。于是秃子流言就此烟消云散。

深冬的晚上11点，十辰于带着满身酒气回家。

今天乐队去参加了一个表演，现场大家兴致都很高，于是散场之后就结伴去吃饭喝酒了。

十辰于有意克制着没有喝太多，当他们终于散场回家的时候，其他人都是躺着回家，就他是直着打车回家的。

他本来以为华绒绒会在家里等着，可当他打开家门的时候却只感到一阵无人的冰凉——暖气没开，华绒绒也不在。电视被好好地关上了，厨房吃剩的饭菜被保鲜膜整齐地包着，门口还整齐地摆放着华绒绒的拖鞋。

“个臭小子…”，十辰于嘟囔，“大半夜的不回家也不知道去哪鬼混了…”

也许是烈酒上头，十辰于心里突然浮起一阵情绪，他从冰箱拿了几罐啤酒，自己坐在桌边配着剩菜喝了起来。

华绒绒在大学图书馆赶课题到深夜，回家的时候已经是第二天的一点钟，本来就想着回去之后就蒙头睡到第二天大早的，没想到会遇见在厨房喝趴下了的十辰于。

他家十爷也不知道是糟了什么烦心事，堆在桌面上的啤酒瓶有十几个，整片区域都散发着一股酒臭味。

华绒绒打了个喷嚏。

他心里头叹气，手上搀着十辰于的手臂打算把他往卧室带…这时，刚才还闷声睡觉的十辰于却醒了，他人看不清楚，话也说不清楚，磕磕巴巴地朝着冰箱的方向说话：“华绒绒…你个小崽子…跑哪去了？”

站在他身后的华绒绒十分无奈，使劲把他哥拎起来就向卧室拖，嘴里面胡乱应付着：“我这不回来了吗…你快回房间睡觉吧。”

“哦……”听到华绒绒的声音，十辰于好像十分满意，他甩开身后的胳膊，差点摔倒，还好有华绒绒在他身后被他倚着才勉强支持自己站立。

“嘿…！”他兴奋地叫着，“别扶我！我可以自己走…”说着还真往前迈步了。

华绒绒没来得及去搀他，所以他腿一软，整个人就被地心引力拉着躺倒在了地上，他也是真的喝多了，这一下就直接闭眼昏睡过去，留下已经同他一般高的少年站在旁边思考对策。

还好这里铺了地毯…华绒绒又叹了口仙气，最后还是决定用最最方便的姿势把他哥运进卧室——横抱，又称公主抱。

其实挺少见的。  
华绒绒把十辰于搬到床上后，蹲在一边盯十辰于安稳的睡颜，觉得长大以后好像就很少见到他这样睡着的样子了。

十辰于合着的睫毛在脸上形成两道黑色的粗线，像流氓兔的眼睛似的，偶尔还会随着呼吸频率抖动。

这让华绒绒突然想做一些出格的举动。

有些感情被他常年压制在内心深处，有些想做的事也常常被理性的自己否决，但可能是被啤酒的味道熏得让他也有点醉了，他在脑中迅速计算着风险。现在家里只有他们两人，卧室门已经关上了，而十辰于也因醉酒而沉沉睡去，如果只是一点…一点轻轻的碰触，是不会被谁发现的吧。

华绒绒紧张得打颤，他先是用手轻抚十辰于的脸颊。

好的，目标还在继续睡，没醒。

他又把头向十辰于伸去…说个题外话，假如此刻在他脸旁架一个摄影机，你就能看见华绒绒像是青春恋爱剧里情窦初开的青涩男主一样，屏住呼吸向他喜欢的人接近。这个过程往往会令观众既期待又紧张，因为这时导演会给你配一个“扑通、扑通”的心跳声，让你体会到少年人在美好爱情的驱使下偷偷做坏事的忐忑心情，也许还会让你想起自己当年也许有过的那份独属于十几岁的鲁莽与心动。

只不过接下来的发展相比起前面的小清新，就没有那么适合让你回想青春了，它显然更能让人想起最近与情人的相处片段。

华绒绒亲上去的时候，脑子一片空白，嘴唇都木了，感觉到灵魂仿佛都已经去往另一个世界了似的，让他回过神的还是十辰于伸进他嘴里的舌头和按住他脖颈的手。

“？！！”

华绒绒发誓，他本来只是想轻碰一下就离开的，没想到十辰于怎么会突然这么主动地缠住他…既然如此，他还有什么理由拒绝呢？

醉得一塌糊涂的十辰于也不知道怎么突然来了这么多力气，他一边与华绒绒辗转厮吻，一边还伸出手把本来只是蹲在床边的华绒绒给带上了床。

华绒绒一开始还手脚僵硬，过了一会竟也学着十爷的动作回应他，脸红耳热之时竟然感觉到十辰于的手在他身上乱摸。

“唔…”

十辰于的手指上有一层茧子，是弹吉他练出来的，他顺着华绒绒的毛衣缝隙从腰部朝上摸，粗糙的茧子给华绒绒带来无比真实的触感，所过之处都令他舒服到颤栗，最后停在华绒绒的后背部位划拉来划拉去。

划拉一会后，他才迷茫地张口：“宝贝儿？你没穿胸罩吗？”

沉浸在清热之中的华绒绒像是被人兜头浇了一桶冷水似的，彻底清醒了。他看着十辰于不甚清醒的表情，抓着十辰于乱摸的右手，心里突然燃起一簇荒谬的怒火。

十辰于还没觉得哪里不对，他的脸向华绒绒的脖子蹭去，一边顺着华绒绒的下颌往下亲吻一边嘟囔：“没穿就没穿吧，正好也不用解了……唔，床头柜有套…”

华绒绒感觉到自己的大脑里似乎有什么线被这句话给崩断了，他抓着十辰于的手腕用力翻过身，把十辰于压在了床上。

他的右手钳住十辰于的下巴，声音像是从牙缝里硬挤出来的似的，还冒冰碴儿：“你睁大眼睛看看我是谁？”

“唔……”十辰于皱眉，不大乐意地拿空闲的左手去拨华绒绒，嘴里含糊地嘟囔什么“痛”“不动”之类的话。

华绒绒简直被气到七窍生烟，恨不得立刻就把那个跟他十哥哥发生过关系的女人从十辰于嘴巴里撬出来，但十辰于又醉着，什么都问不出来。

不过现在这个情况，又何尝不是另一种机会呢？

所以他郑重地替自己与十辰于的未来下了一个决定。

寒冬里的下半夜，几乎每家的人都在蒙头睡大觉，只有这间三楼的两室一厅里还有人没睡觉。

厨房的水槽里还堆放着没来得及清洗的碗筷，桌子上堆着啤酒瓶，而负责处理这些家务的人不但没对它们花心思，还在此刻挤到了同一张床上。

“啊……呜，痛……”

几丝细碎的呻吟喘息声同昏黄的卧室灯光一起钻过卧室门的缝隙，让客厅里的黑暗与寒冷得窥一点香艳的痕迹。

华绒绒贴心地把卧室里的暖气开到了最高档，整个空间变得暖融融的，他摸了摸十辰于裸露在外的身体，问道：“怎么样，冷吗？”

十辰于没法回答他，此刻的他热得浑身冒汗，身体也在随着华绒绒的动作颤动，偶尔更加用力的顶撞也迫使他嘴里溢出的呻吟声增大。

华绒绒恶意地加快速度，就为了看他脸上失控的表情，调侃着：“十爷还满意吗？”

“我…啊！”十辰于被性与酒精熏得面色发红，就连指尖都泛出了血一样的红色，他摸过自己的下身，撸动了起来。

对于华绒绒来说，这场面可真是刺激得过了头，他在十辰于的房间，十辰于的床上，用着十辰于准备在床头柜里的安全套，埋在十辰于的身体里，看十辰于意乱情迷地自慰。

华绒绒舒服到有点头皮发麻，醉酒中的十辰于体内热到让人发狂，他勉力控制着自己，只想着要再看看十辰于沉浸在性行为中的表情。

“十…哥哥……我让你舒服吗？”他一手抓着十辰于的腿向上折起，一边摆动腰部，像是个渴望得到鼓励的小男孩一样不停地问十辰于的感受，神智不清的十辰于也被他烦得够呛，只想随便答应点什么好让他闭嘴。

“舒……啊…服……”

朝思暮想的哥哥对他说出这样的话，让华绒绒打了个激灵，他咬紧牙齿，再也不敢耍什么语言游戏，专心冲刺起来。

然后在十辰于射出白液的时候，他被十辰于痉挛的体内夹着也达到了终点。  
他头脑一片空白，趴在十辰于占满汗水剧烈起伏的胸膛上，与十辰于一起感受高潮的余韵。

他感受着十辰于因放松而格外柔软的肌肉，心想这也是很久没有体会到的真实怀抱了，过去所有在梦里梦到的都不如现在真实的好。

就这样休息了片刻，他感觉到十辰于的呼吸变得平顺而规律，起来一看，果然发现对方眼睛又眯成了两条线，睡着了。

他拿毛巾给自己和十辰于粗略擦了一下，把暖气的温度调低，然后钻进十辰于的被窝，也睡了。

第二天早上十点，十辰于就醒了。他记得前一天晚上似乎喝了不少酒，好像还带了个妹子回家…妹子？

十辰于看着自己手腕上发青的手印，再加上隐隐作痛的屁股，感觉到事情并不简单。他扭头看向旁边，侧身睡着的人留了一头齐肩短发，看起来很是娇俏可爱，于是又迷惑了。

只是当他穿好衣服下床，转到床另一边看到人家的脸的时候，把自己吓了个魂飞魄散。他感到自己的脑子一炸，失魂落魄之时三两下套好衣服就逃出了自己家的门。

临走前还好好上了锁。

——————

五点。

喝酒误事啊…唉……十辰于找了个招待所去洗了个澡，又补了一觉，然后出现在乐队练习室里边练吉他边叹气。

键盘手（小弟1）不明所以，看他这幅神游天外的郁闷样子，问道：“十爷，您咋的了？”

针对这个“您”字，十辰于瞪了他一眼，然后又想起了点前一天晚上的某些片段，不由得宕机了。

直到键盘上手推了他两把，才清醒过来。

满头用发胶捏出小角角的炸毛键盘看他这幅魂不守舍的样子，很是担心：“你怎么了？”

十辰于缓过神来，叹了口气，答非所问道：“有烟吗？借我一根。”

键盘边在身上摸烟边嘀咕，“你不是早戒烟了吗…现在又抽？”

“嗯…突然想抽。”十辰于接过键盘递过来的烟和打火机，不甚熟练地叼着烟点火，还含糊着说话：“你不是把烟戒了吗？”

“哦…哈哈。”炸毛键盘讪笑，拿过十辰于用完的打火机，自己也点了一根，“我们偷偷抽，我不跟你‘儿子’说，你也别跟我家须儿说。”

听到对方又提起华绒绒，十辰于沉默，猛吸一大口烟，转移话题道：“今天怎么就我俩？其他人呢？”

键盘笑着说：“你傻了十爷，昨天那一桌子人就咱俩没喝趴下，所以还起得来，其他人还有须儿都在家里趴着难受呢。”

“哦…”十辰于眯着眼睛吞云吐雾，算是接受了炸毛键盘的话。

另一边的华绒绒一直睡到下午两点才醒，他迷糊中在床上乱摸，可惜既摸不到手机也摸不到人。

前一晚的事情闪过脑海，他一骨碌爬起来，发现自己果然睡在十辰于的房间里，而照进房间的日光和与他房间同款的时钟告诉他，现在已经是下午两点多了。

华绒绒收拾好前一晚大战留下的满地狼藉之后回到自己的房间，拿出手机想看看有没有来自于谁的通话记录。

令人失望的是，没有人曾在他睡着的时候打什么电话或发送短信，他还重启了一下手机，最后发现没有消息就只是没人给他发过而已，跟手机性能没什么关系。

他打开手机通讯录，在向十辰于发短信的消息栏里点了又撤，撤了又点，犹犹豫豫，来回往复，到最后只输入了几个字：“学校有事，这几天住宿舍。”

他放下手机，像个泄了气的气球一样瘪瘪地瘫在床上发愁。

在练习室里收到这条消息的十辰于松了一口气，想说终于不用烦心回家之后怎样面对华绒绒了。

虽然早晚还是要面对的，但不急于这一时啊，拖得几日是几日。

时间一天天流逝，他们接下来就真的没有再见面了，直到十辰于带着乐队一起一起去华绒绒的学校演出。

台上的人脸上涂了个红道道，夺目到刺痛了台下人思念已久的心。

下接（其三）的十三年后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这里我的第一个绒十设想算是告一段落了，从【初遇】【带娃】到【初恋】【酒醉】【强制爱】【一吻定情】，我想写的都写了，也插了一些伏笔作为第二个设想的铺垫。  
> 第二个设想大概会与这篇有些黄暴有些小清新的绒十有比较大的出入（希望如此吧呜呜），包括人设、世界观和发展趋势，如果不能接受的话可以止步于此。


	6. 七夕番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七夕节前一天想了想是不是该搞个番外，就搞了，本来想零点准时发出的，但是没写好…嗯零点二十五也一样很浪漫嘛！

**纯瞎掰。**

八月二十五号。

地铁里的人不多，但也没有空座位，拉着手环站着的十辰于今天没有背他的吉他盒子，取而代之的是他手上拎着的猫箱。正值夏日，他却穿了一件风衣，随着车厢的波动摇晃。面前的车厢壁上贴了七夕节的广告，他盯着出神。

明天七夕节了。

正好。

“十爷 —— 你回来啦！！”刚到家，华绒绒的声音就房间里远远地传了出来，随后就是一阵丁零当啷的响声，然后是卧室门被粗暴推开的暴响，最后才有一个不人不鬼的影子从房内冲出来，还在十辰于面前踩了个急刹车。

十辰于鞋子都没脱好，猫箱被他放在地上，头也不抬地叮嘱道：“你小点声，它麻药没过还在睡。”

华绒绒点点头，小心翼翼地拎起猫包就走了，甚至没对十辰于多看一眼。

十辰于：“ …… ”

待他脱好外衣进入客厅的时候，就看见华绒绒把猫包放在茶几上，对里面蔫巴巴的小黑猫悄声说着什么，时不时还安抚性地挠挠小猫的脖子。

动作还挺眼熟的，跟十辰于挠他的手法有异曲同工之妙。

六个月大油光水滑的小黑猫，自成为这个家里新成员的那一天起，就夺得了华绒绒这个家里第二位主人的全部注意力。

华绒绒是睡觉要抱着猫睡，写歌要撸着猫写，练琴要猫趴琴上 …… 就连吃零食、吃饭的时候都要分一点给这只小猫咪。今天十辰于带小猫去做绝育手术，回家后最着急的果然还是华绒绒。

倒不是说会嫉妒一个小猫咪什么的，他心想。十辰于趁着华绒绒在那里对一个半睡半醒的小猫叽叽咕咕，从华绒绒后面以一个充满占有欲的姿势圈住了他。

宅在家里多日，华绒绒的头发长得有点长了，发尾已经偷偷迈过肩膀大关，朝着后背冲刺。对着这样一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，让人很难控制住自己想要揉乱它的冲动。

绒绒撸猫，他撸绒绒。

“哎 …… ”华绒绒不得不停下了猫星语掺地球语的嘴巴，他扭过头对十辰于笑着问：“怎么了？”

哦。

“没什么。”

十辰于胸膛贴着华绒绒的后背，下巴搭在他的肩上，学华绒绒一样伸手去够没什么精神的小黑猫。

“一会我给它开个罐头，把止痛药喂了。”

华绒绒像是很开心似的，他拿后背蹭了两下十辰于，然后说：“你来喂。”

十辰于无奈，答应道：“好。”

家里的小黑猫长了身光滑的皮毛，平常的话最爱在你忙碌的时候从脚边溜来溜去，缠着你陪它玩，现在却没什么兴致。

十辰于为了让它减轻一些痛苦，特意遵循医嘱开了罐罐头，把止痛药拌在罐头里给它吃。小猫蔫蔫的，毛发好像都没有之前那么闪亮了，舔吃了一半就回猫窝里睡觉了。十辰于摸摸它，见它没什么反应，只好就这样放着让它休息。

华绒绒沉默地趴在沙发背上看着这一切，突然觉得有点冷。

晚上。

“十哥，你知道明天是什么日子吗？”华绒绒早早上了床，对着还坐在书桌前面查资料的十辰于问道。

十辰于还在看字，没注意听他说的什么，于是只好“嗯”“唔”地随便敷衍他。

华绒绒撇嘴，又不服气地继续问道：“我们明天出去玩吧？”

十辰于这次听清楚了，他扭过头差异地问道：“为什么？我明天还有事。”

“ …… ”华绒绒暗自生气，也不爱再跟这个人多费什么话，自己把被子一蒙，开始睡觉。十辰于觉得莫名其妙，但也没多想什么，回头继续查他的资料。

蒙在被子里的华绒绒觉得被子里的空气实在闷得慌，偷偷扒出一条缝来，露出一双眼睛观察十辰于，想看看他有什么反应。结果发现他竟然还在查资料，气得华绒绒翻了个白眼，这才转过身闭上眼睛真的睡着了。

那边的十辰于听到华绒绒的呼吸声渐趋平稳，这才关掉电脑，然后偷偷摸摸去客厅拿了个东西塞在枕头下面，才在华绒绒旁边也躺了下来。

这时，本该睡着的华绒绒却醒来了，他整个人埋进被窝，把被子顶出了一坨鼓鼓的还在蠕动的包。这个包起先在床的右侧蠕动，随后又扭来扭去地挪到了床的左侧 —— 也就是十辰于那边。

“唔。”十辰于一掀被子，果然抓到了嘴里叼着个迷之塑料小口袋，手上正打算解他裤带的华绒绒。

华绒绒一头长发在被子里拱来拱去地起了静电，他就这样顶着一头炸毛对十辰于“嘿嘿”笑了两声，然后光明正大地把他哥的睡裤扒了下来。

十辰于：“ …… ”

华绒绒就这样手里握住十辰于，用一个胜利者似的表情笑对着十辰于本人，晃了晃手里的“把柄”，“我当咱十爷是有多柳下惠呢。”

“啧。”十辰于拿了个枕头垫在腰后，换成坐在床上的姿势，他对华绒绒招招手道：“要做就快点，别磨磨唧唧的。”

他这态度惹得华绒绒有点不高兴，感觉十辰于的手势像招小狗似的。但是华绒绒即便有一点不满，还是顺着十辰于的意思爬上去与他接吻。

小孩只要有一点不开心，接个吻全暴露出来了。

十辰于如是想。

自他们开始交往的两年以来，吻技不说炉火纯青吧，突飞猛进还是有的，自然不该像现在这样时不时就啃痛他的嘴，逼他发出疼痛的闷哼声。

十辰于嘴角溢出一丝笑意，脱衣服间隙倒出右手来安抚性地顺着华绒绒的头发撸了两把，这才让眼前这个二十一的“小孩”像个小猪似的哼哼唧唧地放过了他的嘴，朝脖子吻去。

“啊 …… ”华绒绒带着薄茧的指尖轻轻滑过十辰于的“头部”，激起他的一声呻吟和腰部的颤栗，随后他就不出声了。

华绒绒知道这又是十辰于莫名其妙的征服欲在作祟，本来平常就这样过去了，但是今天他打算做点特别的。

他从十辰于的脖颈一路吻下，锁骨、胸肌、腹肌 … 最后在下半身停住了。

十辰于感觉到有点不妙，他看着华绒绒的头停在了那里，打心底里生出了点不安来。

眼看着华绒绒的头又朝下动去，他情不自禁叫了句：“你！别 …… ”他话说一半，就看到华绒绒的头深深低了下去，同时感觉到下身进入了一处湿润绵软的地方，激起他一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

是华绒绒的嘴。

这可有点刺激了。

十辰于的双腿支了起来，情不自禁想要并拢，又碍于华绒绒这个大号阻碍，最后只能在床上前后蹬着，把床单都蹬出了褶皱。

华绒绒一手抓着十辰于的大腿，一手扶着十辰于的阴茎，一边回忆着查到的资料一边控制自己的嘴努力不用牙磕到他。

他一开始深深吞入，深到十辰于顶到他的喉咙口，刺激得他微微干呕，忙又退出来。他继续以一个固定频率上下吞吐着，时不时还抬眼去瞟十辰于的反应。

十辰于此时只感觉好像全身都泡在温水里一样，华绒绒柔软的口腔包裹着他，让他舒服得全身毛孔都舒展开来，偶尔的挤压与收缩也让他的心跳频率不规则了起来。

华绒绒光顾着盯十辰于的脸，稍稍不注意，让牙磕到了头部，引得十辰于控制不住叫了出来，“啊！草 … ”他的下体颤动，腰有点控制不住地在朝着华绒绒小幅度地摆动戳刺。

华绒绒却偏不想如他哥所愿。

他吐出十辰于的物什，探出舌尖去舔弄阴茎的头部，沟壑，和上面的孔洞，十辰于眼睛一圈都红了，他克制地喘息着，手指梳进华绒绒的头发里，催促道：“快点 … 要射了。”

华绒绒脸有点红了，他本来想要挟十辰于说点什么好听的来着，但是被十辰于的手掌梳头发的时候让他觉得很舒服，而且 … 他感觉到十哥在克制着没有动手摁他的脑袋。即便在这种时候，他也是克制又温柔的。

“这次先放过你。”华绒绒讷讷地嘀咕了这句话。

“什么 … ？”沉浸在欲求不满中的十辰于没听到他这句话。

华绒绒摇了摇头，然后低头专心吞吐了起来。

“啊 …… 呜 … ”十辰于的手掌摸了个空，他在半空中握拳，随后挪开并抓紧了身边的床单。

最后他在华绒绒的一个深喉中射了出来。

缓过神来的时候没他正好看见华绒绒吐出他高潮后软下来的物件，整个脸都皱成了个包子。

在此刻的十辰于眼中，华绒绒简直再可爱不过了，他急着说道：“我去给你拿纸，你赶紧吐纸上 … 要不我手给你接着，吐我手上吧。”

华绒绒紧拧眉头看了一眼十辰于递过来的双手，又看了一眼十辰于紧张的表情，他摇了摇头，然后喉结一动，全吞肚里去了。

华绒绒还张嘴示意给他看，示意他全部吞下去了，一滴都不剩。

“ …… ”十辰于被这一出弄得简直不知道该怎么表示了，他只好搂住自家小孩，亲亲他的脸颊。

“十哥。”

“嗯？”

华绒绒享受地抱着十辰于，在他耳边说话：“我好爱你，你爱我吗？”

十辰于没说话，扭头亲了亲他的耳朵，又推着他的肩膀让他横躺在床上。

“？”华绒绒不明所以。

十辰于冷哼一声，脸上却是带笑的，他讲道：“鉴于小朋友这么爱我，这次你十爷送你个以后都不会再有的福利。”他双腿跪在华绒绒的身体两旁，手杵着小男友的胸膛不让他起身，又从床头柜翻出润滑剂和套子，以这个居高临下的姿势自己扩张了起来。

之前他们在一起的时候，十辰于要么自己在浴室里昨完扩张后再回卧室，要么就只等着华绒绒给他扩张，说这种一边自己扩张一边还这么近距离让华绒绒看的，即便华绒绒曾经暗戳戳提过不少次也都被十爷果断拒掉了。

而今天，竟然就在这里实现了。

华绒绒恨不得现在跑出去拿单反给录下来，这样难得一见的名景，还真就像十爷说的那样，这辈子可能就这一次了。

十辰于今年三十一岁了，正是最好看的年龄，他的肌肉不像华绒绒那样薄薄一层附着在骨头上，而是要更加厚实一些。在只有台灯光线的昏暗的房间内，仿佛是有一层欲盖弥彰的昏黄薄纱遮在眼前，让华绒绒只能看清楚肌肉的纹路走向，但又好像什么都看不清楚。

当然，也有他没戴眼镜的原因。

“十爷。”

华绒绒喊他喊得突兀，让专心克服自己羞耻心的十辰于没反应过来，他强作镇定地回问：“怎么？”

“可不可以让我先去把眼镜找回来戴上。”

“ …… ”

“ … 想得倒美啊你。”十辰于磨了两下后槽牙，差点没让这不识时务的臭小子气死，他也不管什么了，直接俯下身子堵住了华绒绒的嘴。

他一边与华绒绒亲吻，一边分神亲手给小男朋友的第二号大脑套上了套子，然后对准了自己后面，一点点坐了进去。

以前没主动过，还真没发现亲自弄有这么困难。

十辰于如是想。

华绒绒见他进得困难，笑着说道：“十爷，要不还是我来吧。”

十辰于自觉从他的语气里听出了那么点嘲笑的意味出来，这时候反而要强了起来，偏要自己插进去。于是他深吸一口气就要用力往下坐。

还好事先有准备的华绒绒及时坐了起来，有效地阻止了一场差点发生在床上的血腥事件。他叹了口气，说道：“还是让小崽子来尽一尽责任吧。”他眼睛亮晶晶的，亲了亲十辰于的嘴角，“十爷给绒绒做得够多了，绒绒大饱眼福，接下来还是让我来吧。”

十辰于一时被这小子的美色所惑，走了个神，谁知道下一刻就被这死小子给穿透了，让他毫无防备地叫了一声出来。

他愤怒地瞪华绒绒，果然发现小崽子一脸得逞的坏笑，还有脸凑上来亲他 …… 唔，算了，亲就亲吧。

午夜十二点的时候，十辰于放在床头柜上的手机准时想了起来，但是身心俱疲的他此刻只能趴在华绒绒的身上，一根手指也不想动。

华绒绒倒是还好，他伸手去够十辰于的手机，把闹钟关上了。

“十哥设闹钟干什么？要问我七夕快乐吗？”

“呼 …… ”十辰于深吸了一口气回复体力，没对华绒绒作什么答复，而是反手向枕头下方探去。

他的手东翻西翻，最后翻出了一个小巧的红丝绒盒子出来。

他对着华绒绒打开盒子，里面果然是两枚对戒。

“华绒绒。”

华绒绒还没反应过来，傻乎乎地盯着十辰于的脸，回了个，“啊？”

“你之前问我是否爱你。”

“我们现在有车、有房、有猫、有工作、有爱好，什么都齐了。”

“我现在对你说，我爱你，你要不要跟我结婚？”

**Author's Note:**

> 与Lofter同步


End file.
